


If These Walls Could Talk

by wonderwheelzier



Category: IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, dom top richie, sub bottom mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwheelzier/pseuds/wonderwheelzier
Summary: Mike's new neighbors have been keeping him up all week, so Richie proposes he and Mike pretend to have sex super loudly so his neighbors get the hint. Guess what follows lol
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	If These Walls Could Talk

**Author's Note:**

> the title is kinda from if walls could talk by 5sos, but mostly im just in it for the pun lol

Mike ate his lunch with his head resting on his arm on the table where he and Richie were sitting. “You know these tables are probably gross, right?” Richie pointed out with a small kick to Mike’s ankle under the table. Richie and Mike had become friends in college and now worked in their local mall—Richie in the record store and Mike in the bookstore—while they both tried to get their writing careers off the ground, so lunch breaks together had become a daily tradition. Richie had noticed that Mike had looked tired for the past week, but resorting to resting his head on the food and grime covered mall food court table brought his concern to a new level.

“Don’t care,” Mike grumbled as he shoved more fried rice into his mouth.

“Damn, you’re too tired to bitch about something? Are you okay?”

Mike rolled his eyes. “My new neighbors have been keeping me up all week. Apparently they can only have sex at two in the morning and haven’t figured out how thin the walls are yet.”

“Oh, so you’ve been up late beating your meat then?” Richie teased. Mike shot him an unamused look from under his dark fringe.

“More like brainstorming how to politely say, ‘Hey, can you either keep your fucking down or finish before midnight?’”

“Just play your music super loud and they’ll get the hint.”

“I’ve tried! But it didn’t work, and I have other neighbors, so I can’t exactly make a habit of that, especially on weeknights.”

“You’re telling me My Chemical Romance didn’t ruin the mood for them?”

“Fuck off, I didn’t play My Chemical Romance,” Mike huffed.

“Oh right, I forgot that’s what you actually jerk off to.”

Mike didn’t dignify that with a response; just chewed his broccoli.

“So these people really aren’t getting the hint, huh?” Mike sighed and shook his head, an adorable, pitiful pout on his face. “Well, maybe you just need to have sex louder than them. Assert your dominance.”

Mike snorted. “Yeah, ‘cause my sex life is thriving right now.”

Richie smirked, secretly pleased by that. He didn’t like the thought of anyone in Mike’s bed, of anyone touching him like that, seeing him like that. Anyone but himself, that was. “Well, then, let's  _ Easy A  _ this shit.” Mike gave him a look of confusion, his brow furrowed. Richie wanted to kiss it away. “You know that scene where they pretend to have super loud, obnoxious sex? Let’s do that this weekend, jump on the bed, bang on the walls.” Mike took another bite and chewed, contemplating. “Or we could make some super spooky ghost noises and convince them the building is haunted.” That got a smile out of Mike, one that made Richie glow with pride.

“I think any sex noise you try to make will scare them more.”

“Try?” Richie scoffed, trying to sound offended. “Mikey boy, if our performance scares them it’ll be because they’ll think I literally fucked the soul out of you.”

Richie wasn’t prepared for the way Mike would blush at that, at the weak scoff he let out as he looked down at his food. It made something warm flow through him, and he wasn’t sure if it was a horny-something or a feelings-something. He usually felt both around Mike. “If your lack of volume control will get me some rest then fine, use it.”

“You’re welcome,” Richie winked, shoving whatever he was feeling to the back of his mind. “So, when are we doing this?”

Mike looked up, clearly hesitant and clearly trying to hide it. “Um, I don’t know, does Saturday sound okay?”

“You’re telling me you have nothing better to do on a Saturday night than pretend to have sex with me?”

“Like you have plans.”

“Touche,” Richie grinned. The thought occurred to him that Mike’s neighbors might be out on a Saturday night, but the way his heart skipped at the thought of spending a night alone with Mike made him keep his mouth shut—or rather run in a different direction. “Good call on the Saturday, don’t wanna bother your neighbors on a school night, and Sunday’s the Lord’s day. Also, we won’t have to wake up early after our marathon moaning. I’m thinking big, I’m thinking theatrics, three acts minimum, a four hour performance, I’m thinking neighbors knocking down the door-”

“Don’t make me uninvite you,” Mike warned, cutting him off. But Richie could see he was giggling.

“So I’ll be at your place at eight then?”

Mike gave Richie that barely suppressed smile that made his heart go crazy. “Sounds good.”

“Oh it will,” Richie smirked, earning himself a piece of rice to the shoulder.

He was embarrassingly excited for Saturday.

\-----

It was finally Saturday and Mike was embarrassingly nervous.

He’d accepted Richie’s offer, because how could he turn down the opportunity to spend a Saturday night alone with the guy he was absolutely head over heels for? But when he got home that day he actually thought through what he’d agreed to; he was going to pretend to have sex with Richie. He was going to hear Richie moan. In his bed. Richie was going to hear  _ him  _ moan. A thousand worries had been hounding him all week. What if hearing Richie moan made him hard? How would he explain that away? What if Richie thought the noises Mike made were weird? It didn’t help that Richie hadn’t stopped joking about how much he was practicing for their performance all week, accompanied by gestures that were definitely not work-appropriate.

Mike’s breath came with difficulty when he heard knocking at his door. He took his time walking over. When he opened it, he found Richie leaning against the doorframe, a rose and a box of chocolates in his hands. Mike couldn’t help the smile that bloomed on his face. “Are you serious?” he asked, stepping aside to let Richie in. 

“What?” Richie grinned as Mike closed the door. “Your horny neighbors could’ve been in the hallway, I want them to know I treat you right.” Mike tried (and failed) to ignore the way that made him flush. 

“I thought you said they were gonna  _ hear _ how well you treat me.” And shit. Now that the words were out Mike realized he was not helping his own situation. He couldn’t help but notice the surprised way Richie raised his eyebrows.  _ Shit _ , did Mike just flirt with him? Could Richie tell Mike was actually into him?

“Damn, you were trying to pass me off as a one night stand?” he asked, walking closer to Mike. Mike’s heart rate spiked as Richie drew the rose over Mike’s lips. “Here I was trying to make you seem like a nice, clean, respectable young man. Didn’t realize you wanted your neighbors to think you’re a slut.” Mike swallowed heavily. Richie’s voice had gotten low, and he was so close to Mike that he could smell his cologne, could feel the heat radiating off of him. Richie’s voice calling him a slut—however indirectly—rang in his mind, stirred something in his lower stomach, made his cock begin to twitch with interest. The way the soft petals of the flower brushed over his lips didn’t help. Mike knew he had to shut whatever this was down before he gave himself away and freaked Richie out.

In his dizziness, Mike responded, “Yeah, well, I didn’t think you planned to make a habit of this.”

Something flashed quickly through Richie’s blue eyes, something so quick and well-covered that Mike didn’t even have time to consider what it might have been. With a theatrical wink, Richie said, “That depends how good a lay you are.” There was a pause during which Mike blushed, no thoughts in his head as Richie looked him over, only a deep want. “So, which way to the bedroom?” Richie asked, as if he had never been to Mike’s apartment before.

“You don’t want a tour?” Mike joked, regaining his footing.

“Oh,  _ now _ he wants to show me his place,” Richie teased. His grin made Mike’s heart skip. Richie always made him feel so giddy.

“Come on.” Mike plucked the rose from Richie’s hand and turned, leading him through the small space to the even smaller space that was his bedroom. He only had a few decorations up so far, but his bed was neatly made, his belongings neatly arranged. And his bed, right up against the wall that he shared with his neighbors. Richie looked around as he kicked off his shoes. It felt weird to have Richie in his personal space, in an area so private, so much his own. But he also really liked it. He liked seeing Richie’s socked feet on his floor. And as much as it pushed his buttons a bit, his heart soared as Richie jumped onto his bed, flopping onto his back and making himself at home. Mike’s mouth went dry as Richie crossed his arms behind his head. He looked so cocky as he smirked up at Mike, his arms and torso feeling intimately on display despite the fact that he still had his shirt on. Mike’s eyes fell to his biceps, thinking about how soft his skin would be there if he were to trace it with his fingertips. 

Fuck.

He walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it, all too aware of the way his hip was nearly brushing against Richie’s legs. Sure, Richie had been over plenty of times, but never in Mike’s bedroom; it made it all feel so much more intimate, made every move feel dire. “So… how do we start this?” he asked, not looking at Richie. 

“Well, I usually start with some romacing, maybe some dinner, but clearly you didn’t think that part was important.” Mike gave him a look, but he smiled; Richie’s joking made it a little easier to breathe. It always did. 

“Sorry I didn’t prepare any fake spaghetti for our fake hookup,” Mike shot back. 

Richie sat up and threw his hand against his chest. “This is a fake one night stand? I thought I fake meant something to you!”

“I’m gonna uninvite you,” Mike giggled.

“Hey, come on, I’m just method acting! I’m getting into the scene!”

“You complaining is not making me want to moan.”

Mike’s heart stopped when he saw the look in Richie’s eyes change. They always changed so quickly, Mike always felt like he was just missing something before Richie schooled his expression. The one he’d landed on was mischievous, and a little dirty. But that was probably just Mike projecting what he wanted to see. He let out a small gasp as Richie moved closer and ran his fingers down Mike’s arm, from the inside of his elbow to the inside of his wrist, setting Mike’s nerves alight. His breathing was getting shallow, and it stopped altogether when Richie asked, his voice lower than Mike had ever heard it, “What would make you moan?” Mike’s eyes lingered on Richie’s fingers before finding their way up to meet Richie’s. His eyes were dark, concentrated on Mike. Mike didn’t know what was happening. He could barely breathe, and he felt frozen, like he was terrified, but he didn’t want this moment to stop, he didn’t want this tension to break. “Lie back,” Richie said.

“Sh-shouldn’t we be, like, bouncing or something?” Mike asked breathlessly, even as he let Richie guide him down, going so easily, loving the way it felt to have Richie’s hands on him, showing him where he wanted him, so gentle all the while. He ended up in the middle of his bed, and suddenly Richie was on top of him. Mike swallowed thickly. He’d pictured this so many times, while lying just like he was, spread eagle on his bed. He was amazed that his body hadn’t betrayed his thoughts yet.He wanted to reach up and cup Richie’s cheek, wanted to brush those curls back. He wanted to make him smile. He wanted to pull him down and hold him tight. But he felt glued down to the bed. That tension was still there, and he didn’t dare move. 

“I’ll take care of that,” Richie said, and fuck, Mike had already forgotten what he’d said, and his mind was running wild with that sentence. He just nodded, not trusting himself with words in that moment. His heart leapt as Richie leaned forward, but he leaned over Mike and grabbed the headboard. Mike let out a breath, his eyes tracing over Richie’s extended arm. His neck was so close Mike could see his pulse jumping under his thin, fair skin. Mike could feel the warmth radiating off of him, and he wanted so desperately to be wrapped in it. Then Richie shot him that classic grin of his and Mike was melting, finding a fond and somewhat awestruck grin on his own face. “Ready when you are,” Richie said.

“Right,” Mike said, trying to clear away the fog in his mind. Moaning. He was supposed to be moaning. Under Richie. Casually. For show. He opened his mouth, but he couldn’t imagine letting out a sound like that with Richie staring him down.

“Come on, I know you were a middle school boy at some point. You never moaned like a pornstar in the middle of class to see if you could get away with it?”

“No, I wasn’t an asshole,” Mike rolled his eyes.

“Hm, think the jury’s still out on that one,” Richie laughed. Mike smacked him on the shoulder. “Ooh, that was kinky,” Richie grinned, his eyes twinkling. He let his face screw up into an exaggerated look of ecstasy. “Fuck, do it again, baby.” His voice was a ridiculous whine, like a parody of a parody of porn. “See? Just like that. Super easy to make some sex noises.”

“I can’t do this while looking at you,” Mike groaned, throwing his hands over his burning face.

“Gee, thanks,” Richie joked. Mike dropped his hands.

“That’s not what I meant.” He tried out a smile, but he wasn’t feeling it. He was feeling nervous and scared. It was settling in now that he was lying beneath Richie, with Richie’s eyes on him, and the vulnerability of that was so amazing that it was terrifying. Mike wanted this, he wanted it so bad, for real, and he didn’t know how he was supposed to not overthink this. 

“Hey,” Richie said, and his voice was soft, which honestly made things worse. His hand hovered over Mike’s hip for a second before landing on the bed next to him, the back of his thumb just barely grazing Mike’s jeans. “Just close your eyes, okay?”

Mike’s heart was beating even harder. Richie so rarely didn’t joke around. Why wasn’t he joking around? Mike didn’t want to close his eyes, didn’t want to not know if Richie was looking at him, he wanted to see his reactions to know if he was embarrassing himself. But he also loved the soft tone Richie had used with him, wanted to lean into it like an embrace. And Richie had asked him to, and he seemed genuine, so Mike nodded and let his eyes fall shut. “Fasten your seatbelt, baby, we’re about to hit some turbulence.” Mike let out a small laugh that was both amused and unimpressed, feeling himself relax at the joke. He peeked at Richie once before shutting his eyes again. Even just that view of the expanse of his throat had Mike’s body responding, and he really didn’t need that before things even got started. “I can get the ball rolling, okay? Just follow my lead.”

“Okay,” Mike nodded, his voice small. He licked his lips in anticipation as Richie began gently rocking the bed. Mike went with him, rocking forward and back in time with Richie’s movements.

“Fuck, that’s it baby,” Richie groaned. Mike felt like he was glowing before he realized that Richie had just started up the act. “That’s it, baby, just like that. Fuck, that’s so good.”

Richie was acting. But the words still made Mike’s skin burn, made him feel like he was doing something right. He wanted to chase the feeling. Tentatively, he let out a small moan. Fantasy and reality were coming together in the cruellest way, but Mike leaned into the fantasy part. There was no going back now anyway. Mike let out another breathy moan, this one louder.

“Yeah? You like that, baby?” Mike didn’t dare open his eyes. He didn’t think he could handle looking into Richie’s eyes when he was talking to Mike like that.

Mike let out an eager, “Yes,” instinctively throwing his head back. His hands trailed up the bed and twisted in the sheets beside his head as he rocked his body. It was easier to slip into it this way, and he found himself letting go, his moans and whines getting louder. “Fuck yes, oh, right there,” he cried. “Please, please, harder. God, yes,  _ fuck me _ .”

It took Mike a moment to realize that the bed had stopped shaking, that Richie had stopped moaning. His eyes flew open. His heart froze in his chest when he saw Richie sitting back on his heels, his eyes wide and trained on Mike. “Shit, I’m sorry, was that—was that weird? I didn’t mean—”

But as he was dropping his eyes, too embarrassed to look Richie in the eyes just then, he saw it. And then he had to bite back an actual moan. 

There was an obvious bulge in Richie’s jeans, thick and hard and long.

Richie tried to hide it, began to back away, but Mike sat up, which made him freeze. Mike could barely tear his eyes away, but his heart sank when he saw Richie’s face. He looked like he’d been caught over a dead body. Slowly, carefully, Mike reached out to him. Richie let him place his hand on his arm. As Mike leaned closer, so did Richie, almost imperceptibly. But it was enough reassurance for Mike, and he continued to scoot closer, to lean in, slowly so as to not make Richie run off. To show him that whatever he wanted, that was okay. Just as Mike was pressing his forehead to Richie’s, the tips of their noses just barely touching, Richie let out a whisper of Mike’s name.

“Yeah?” Mike said quietly. Neither of them moved. Mike watched Richie’s eyes move, but never up. They stayed on his lap, his dark lashes shading them from Mike’s view.

“I… I like you,” Richie admitted to the bedspread. Mike felt the breath leave his body. So much was happening so quickly, so many things he’d only ever fantasized about. It only made him more dumbstruck when Richie finally looked up at him through the lenses of the glasses he fiddled with, pushing them up his face. “Like, just so you know, this would mean something to me. So I can’t… I can’t do this if it doesn’t mean something to you.”

“It does,” Mike blurted out, finally catching up. “Mean something to me. Fuck, I can’t even tell you…” He trailed off, too many thoughts in his head to sort through. He liked Richie so much. He thought about him before he went to bed. He thought about him at work, he thought about him when he was listening to new music. He thought about him while masturbating. There was a lot to say, but as much as Mike loved writing, confessions were never his strong suit. So he placed his hand gently on Richie’s jaw, his thumb tracing over the soft skin of his cheek. He must’ve just shaved, and the thought that Richie had shaved for him made him grin to himself. He met Richie’s eyes and found them trained on his own. They were so wide and vulnerable; Mike felt like he was finally seeing all of those little glimmers he’d never quite been able to catch, all of them all at once. He’d never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life. 

“You really feel the same way?” Richie’s voice was so timid, almost scared. Mike could feel his heart reaching out for him, tugging him forward. 

“God, yes,” Mike nodded, nearly cutting himself off as he brought his lips to Richie’s. Richie met him just as passionately, pressing into him. The kiss was deep and desperate, both of them pushing all of their pent up feelings into it. Mike couldn’t believe this was happening, couldn’t believe how eagerly Richie was kissing him. His lips were soft and full and warm and perfect. He moaned and wrapped his arms around Richie’s shoulders, getting impossibly closer, until he nearly pushed him off the bed by accident, making them giggle together. And  _ wow _ , Mike loved the feeling of Richie smiling against his lips. 

“Here, lie back for me, baby,” Richie murmured, once again taking Mike by the waist and easily rearranging him. Mike flushed at the gentle manhandling, his body finally responding freely. It felt so good to not hold back. It felt even better to have Richie’s hands on him, raking up and down his sides while his blue eyes drank Mike in. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” Richie said as he leaned down, claiming Mike’s lips again. Mike flushed at the compliment. He raised his hands to Richie’s back, slowly running them down, then back up, getting used to the fact that he could, that he was allowed to touch Richie like this. There was so much to focus on—from the way Richie’s lips felt moving against Mike’s, sucking Mike’s lower lip between his own, to the way it felt to run his fingers through Richie’s hair. It was even softer than it looked, and his curls ran through Mike’s fingers like water. Mike felt himself relaxing more and more with every touch. He swiped his tongue across Richie’s lips, needing more. He was thrilled when Richie moaned and parted his lips, his tongue gliding gently against Mike’s own. It was so simple, yet so dirty, and it had Mike moaning into the kiss and grabbing at Richie’s shirt as he rolled his hips up against Richie’s.

And then Richie’s lips were on Mike’s neck, mouthing at a sensitive spot under his jaw. “Richie,” he moaned breathlessly. He grabbed at Richie’s shirt, tugging it up as he craned his neck, giving Richie better access. “Please take this off.”

“Fuck, I’ll do anything you want if it means I get to hear you moan my name like that again.” Mike’s heart soared as he felt Richie smile against his skin. He kissed Richie’s hair, then his cheek, then finally their lips came together again before Richie sat up and tugged his shirt off. Mike let out a small, breathless moan as his eyes tracked over Richie’s bare chest. He was surprised to find Richie starting to curl in on himself, shy, almost nervous; he shut that down as soon as he could, sitting up and sucking on Richie’s collarbone while tracing his fingers appreciatively down Richie’s torso. He couldn’t help but moan as he ran his fingers down the dark trail of hair that disappeared below Richie’s jeans. 

“You are so gorgeous,” Mike murmured into Richie’s skin. “Fuck, I’ve wanted you so bad for so long.” He melted into him when he felt Richie stroking his hair, flushed when he felt Richie’s hands running over his back, raking up his shirt. 

“Yeah?” Richie grinned, tilting Mike’s chin up. He kissed Mike, slow and teasing. “You think about this before, baby?” Mike nodded, a small whimper sounding in the back of his throat as Richie kissed his ear. He lifted his arms as Richie slipped his shirt off, flushing at the way Richie drank him in. Again, he went easily back down to the mattress as Richie guided him, his hand splayed across Mike’s lower abdomen. The contact made Mike gasp. He could feel himself getting harder as Richie’s hand trailed lower, just barely grazing over the bulge in his jeans as he kissed Mike’s jaw and practically purred, “What was that you were saying about me fucking you?”

“Fuck,” Mike sighed as Richie palmed his hard on, bucking his hips up into Richie’s hand. “Do you want to?” he asked, peeking up at Richie.

“Fuck yes,” Richie laughed, as if he couldn’t believe Mike would even have to ask. He met Mike’s eyes and faltered a bit before asking, “Did you—like, are you clean?”

Mike bit his lip and nodded, blushing furiously. “Yeah, I um, I did that before you got here.”

That fucking shit eating grin that Mike adored spread across Richie’s face. “You little minx!” Richie cried in delight. “Did you plan this all along? Was this all just a ploy to get me in your bed?”

“I’m allowed to be optimistic!” Mike shot back defensively. “I didn’t  _ think _ this was gonna happen, but I figured if you were gonna be in my bed I might as well prepare for the best case scenario.”

“God, you’re a dream.” Richie placed a fond kiss on Mike’s lips, then his cheek. “I still don’t believe that you even have neighbors on the other side of this wall, but given that you just said having me fuck you is a best case scenario I think I’m willing to overlook the trickery.”

Mike rolled his eyes, but he was smiling as he pulled Richie down into a kiss. “Speaking of you fucking me, are you actually gonna do that? Or are you just gonna talk about it like an asshole?”

“Someone’s a little impatient, isn’t he?” Mike was ready to make another quip, but then Richie was running his hand over Mike’s hardening cock again, and suddenly Mike was speechless. “Let’s get these off, yeah?” Mike nodded. He tried to help Richie undo his belt, but his fingers were shaking, and Richie brushed his hands aside, taking over for him. The deft way he undid Mike’s belt, button, and zipper had Mike flushing a deep red; he couldn’t stop watching Richie’s fingers until he was sliding Mike’s jeans down his legs. Once they were off, Mike sat up, reaching for Richie’s belt, but Richie pressed his hand to the center of Mike’s chest and pressed him back against the mattress. Mike’s eyes went wide at that, and he stared up at Richie, breathless, as his cock throbbed visibly in his boxers. Suddenly all he could think about was just how much of his chest Richie was able to cover with just one hand. The cocky grin on Richie’s face was enough to have Mike going limp. “Aw, you like that,” Richie said. Not a question. He  _ knew  _ Mike liked that, he could tell, and that just made Mike whimper, made him squirm under Richie’s touch as he trailed his hand lower. 

“Please,” Mike whined, reaching up for Richie and trailing his hands over his chest.

“Please what?” Richie’s teasing only made Mike harder, a wet spot forming on the front of his boxers. Mike couldn’t even put into words what he wanted—he just reached for Richie’s belt again, his eyes fixed on the tent in his jeans. “Aw, sweetheart,” Richie grinned. Mike’s skin burned, blushing from his cheeks down to his chest as Richie took him by the wrist and guided his hand down. “Is this what you want?” Mike mewled as Richie pressed Mike’s hand against his cock. Mike could feel how hard he was through his jeans; he needed to feel him, needed to taste him.

“Yes,” Mike breathed. “Yes, please, wanna touch you.”

Richie leaned down and pressed a kiss to Mike’s lips, slow and lingering as Richie just barely licked into Mike’s mouth. Mike was still collecting himself when Richie got off the bed, but Richie had Mike’s full attention when he started stripping his jeans off. Mike took his time raking his eyes up Richie’s legs before his gaze finally fell on his boxers, which were tight and black with the Playstation logo printed across them. He must’ve smiled, because Richie said, “Thought you’d like these,” as he climbed back onto the bed and kissed Mike’s neck. 

“You wore them for me?” Mike asked, his voice revealing how giddy that made him feel.

“Guess you’re not the only optimist here,” Richie grinned. Mike cupped his face in his hands and pulled him down for another kiss. It was still so surreal to think that Richie felt the same way. Warmth flooded through him as he ran his hands over Richie’s back, his skin warm and soft. He let out a moan when Richie rolled his hips down against his.

“Fuck, please let me touch you,” Mike murmured into Richie’s lips.

Richie smiled into the kiss. “Soon. Wanna take care of you first.” Mike gasped as Richie shifted and palmed Mike’s erection through his boxers. Richie sat up and gently guided Mike’s hands back to the bed before sliding Mike’s boxers down his legs. Mike lifted his legs as Richie needed him to, then spread them, heat blooming through him at the way Richie looked at him as he did. A small, smug grin tugged at his lips. He could see Richie’s eyes darkening, could see his jaw clenching, and he gripped Mike’s thighs tight in his hands. “Mike,” Richie said in a strained voice.

“What?” Mike asked innocently. After a moment of heightened silence, Richie running his hands over Mike’s thighs, Mike continued, “Do you like it?” 

“It” referred to the fact that Mike had gotten waxed a few days before, and did so regularly. It was something he did for himself, but the way it made Richie look at him was the most amazing bonus he could imagine.

Mike shivered under the weight of Richie’s gaze. Richie hadn’t even said anything but his name, hadn’t touched him anywhere but his thighs, but that look alone had Mike’s mind going fuzzy; he looked like he wanted to devour him, and Mike was desperate for him to do so. Finally, Richie ran his hands up Mike’s thighs, the tips of his fingers teasing over Mike’s hole. “Can’t believe you never told me about this…  _ Fuck _ , you look so good.” Within seconds he had his head between Mike’s legs, pressing hot, wet kisses to the inside of Mike’s thighs. It made Mike’s breath short. He shivered as Richie looked up at him, his cool blue eyes hungry and burning. “You’re so fucking pretty,” Richie purred with a grin before dragging his tongue over Mike’s hole.

“Oh, f-fuck,” Mike gasped. He reached down and wove his fingers through Richie’s curls, both to ground himself and pull Richie closer. The sight of Richie’s head between his legs made him dizzy. With just a few strokes of RIchie’s tongue he was already a mess, his head thrown back, tugging on Richie’s hair with both hands, begging for more. He sunk into the mattress with a deep moan as Richie dipped his tongue past the tight ring of muscle, but it was suddenly over. Mike let out a pitiful whine and a, “Please don’t stop.”

“Mike, baby,” Richie said. Mike met his eyes, which were glittering. “Why do you taste like cherries?” Mike flushed at the knowing smile on Richie’s face.

“Um,” he stuttered, his mind still in a haze. Fumbling, he leaned over and got his lube out of his bedside drawer and tossed it down to Richie. “I, uh, earlier,” he tried to explain, words failing him. The way Richie was smirking up at him had him ridiculously turned on. 

“You what?” Richie asked, teasing the tip of his finger around the rim of Mike’s hole, making Mike pull in a shuddering breath.

“I, I fingered myself a little before you got here.”

A teasing smile played over Richie’s lips. “Just a little?” He leaned over Mike, cradling his jaw, running his middle finger over his lower lip. Mike barely dared to breathe, his cock throbbing at the light way Richie teased him. His lips were so sensitive, and Richie looked so good when he looked at Mike like that. As much as Mike would hate to admit it outside of the bedroom, the cocky asshole thing really worked for him. Richie pressed his finger gently against Mike’s lips, and Mike opened his mouth easily for him, wrapping his lips around Richie’s finger and sucking, bobbing his head as he did so. All the while keeping his eyes, wide and eager, locked on Richie’s. His chest bloomed with pride as he watched Richie’s eyes stay stuck on Mike’s lips, Richie’s own mouth hanging open. And god, did it feel good when Richie slipped a second finger into his mouth. Mike whimpered and grabbed Richie’s wrist, holding him still while Mike worked his tongue over Richie’s fingers, closing his eyes as he bobbed his head. It felt so good, almost comforting, and the submission of it all had him making pleased little noises around Richie’s fingers. He opened his eyes and gave Richie his best  _ please ruin me  _ look. Another smirk pulled at Richie’s full lips. “Fuck, you really like this, don’t you?” Mike moaned and nodded, his eyes fluttering. “God, you’re so fucking hot,” Richie groaned, slipping his fingers out of Mike’s mouth so he could kiss him. As he teased his tongue along Mike’s, Richie reached between Mike’s legs and circled his hole with his now slick fingers, pushing one in, meeting no resistance. Mike moaned into the kiss and reached up to hold onto Richie’s curls again. It had been a while since he’d been fingered by someone other than himself, and Richie’s fingers were  _ long _ . Mike spread his legs, pulled Richie in deeper, rolled his hips. His mind was in a complete haze of pleasure as Richie rocked his finger in and out of him, setting a steadily rising rhythm. “Fuck, so open for me,” Richie murmured into Mike’s mouth. “You’re a fucking dream come true, baby, can’t wait to get inside of you.” 

“God, please,” Mike whined brokenly.

“Yeah, I know you want it, baby,” Richie cooed. Pressing a second finger inside of him, he added, “That’s why you got yourself all nice and open for me.” Again, not asking. Stating. Because he knew, he knew that Mike did that for him, and that made Mike practically writhe under him. His toes curled as Richie fingered him, his cock throbbing at the obscene wet sounds that rang out between their shuddering breaths. 

“Richie,” Mike whined, “please, I want your cock so bad.” His cheeks burned, slightly embarrassed by how openly desperate he already was. But Richie pressed soft kisses to the corner of his mouth, then his jaw, humming into his skin, and that helped Mike calm down. 

“I know, baby. But I want you to take one more finger first, okay? Can you do that for me?”

Mike pouted and let out a small noise; he really wanted Richie’s cock, but his fingers also felt amazing, and when Richie used that voice Mike was convinced he’d do anything Richie asked. So he nodded and pressed a kiss to Richie’s lips.

Richie pulled away and sat back on his heels, covering his fingers in the cherry lube. As he trained his eyes on Mike’s dick, a devilish smile crept over his face. It made Mike’s breath catch. “Fuck, baby, you’re already a mess for me,” he marveled. His voice was so low and rich and so fucking cocky. Mike melted as the sound of Richie’s voice washed over him. He let out a small gasp as Richie leaned down, his warm breath ghosting over the head of Mike’s cock, and realized that a pool of precome had gathered on his stomach. As Richie gently pressed a third finger inside of Mike, he lapped up Mike’s precome, making Mike’s mind go hazy as he watched, feeling so full yet so needy. He happily opened his mouth when Richie leaned over him and kissed him, the salty taste passing between their lips. “God, baby, you’re fucking hot,” Richie murmured against Mike’s lips. “You take everything I give you so well.” The praise made Mike glow—it also made him impatient. Richie’s thrusts were slow and deep, making sure Mike was really ready for him, but Mike wanted more. He wanted Richie to fucking ruin him.

“Richie, please.” 

“Please what, baby?” Richie teased. When Mike only whimpered, he continued, “What do you want? Use your words.”

“Fuck me,” Mike whispered, “please.”

Through a shiteating grin, Richie said, his voice full of innocence, “I am fucking you, sweetheart.”

Mike whined then, his lips slipping into an indignant pout. He buried his face in Richie’s shoulder and murmured, “I want your cock.” Richie tugged gently at Mike’s hair, guiding him to meet his eyes.

“Sorry, I don’t think I caught that.”

The way Richie was holding his head back, gentle and caring but clearly in control, made Mike shiver in the best way. Richie was looking at him expectantly, his eyes both dark and glittering. The fact that he was clearly enjoying playing with Mike made Mike want to submit to him even more. So, biting his lip, he gave Richie what he was asking for. “I-I said I want your cock,” he repeated, his voice still shy but louder now.

“Yeah?” Richie cooed. Maintaining eye contact, he took Mike by the wrist and guided his hand down to the tent in Richie’s boxers. Mike moaned as he finally wrapped his hand around Richie’s clothed erection, his eyes fluttering as he registered how hard Richie was, and how  _ big _ . Mike couldn’t pick between admiring the outline of his cock or the cocky smirk on his face. “Is that what you want, baby?”

Mike pouted again and nodded. “Want it inside me, please.” 

“You are so fucking cute when you pout like that,” Richie moaned, rocking into Mike’s hand. Pulling out of Mike, he stood up off the bed and stripped his boxers off, letting his cock bounce against his stomach. Mike moaned openly at the sight, sitting up and rolling toward him so that he could wrap his hand around it. He stroked him a few times before leaning in and licking at the tip, looking up at Richie before wrapping his lips around the head. Richie groaned and grabbed Mike’s hair again. He didn’t pull, just held on as Mike bobbed his head, hollowing his cheeks and taking more and more of Richie into his mouth, down his throat. Richie smelled amazing, and his cock was smooth and heavy on Mike’s tongue. But it was over all too soon when Richie pulled back. He chuckled when Mike whimpered at the loss. “Baby, as much as I’d love to see your face all covered in my come, I’m dying to hear what you sound like when I fuck you.” Mike moaned; all of that sounded amazing to him. 

“God, please,” he breathed, sitting up to kiss at Richie’s side. He only got a few kisses in before Richie grabbed him under his arms and hauled him back onto his back, his head against the pillow. Mike’s body went limp, eager to be manhandled. He let Richie spread his legs, his limbs entirely pliant as he stared up at Richie with already hooded eyes. He smiled softly as Richie leaned down to kiss him.

“You have condoms?” Richie asked, his voice low as his lips vibrated against Mike’s.

“Top drawer,” Mike managed to say, nodding toward the nightstand. As Richie leaned over him, Mike seized the opportunity to press kisses to his shoulder, pale and smattered with freckles. He ran his fingertips reverently down Richie’s chest and stomach as he sat up, condom in hand. His muscles and ribs were visible under his skin, which was soft and marked by freckles and acne scars and blackheads that made Mike smile. He couldn’t believe how beautiful Richie was, couldn’t believe he’d gone so long without seeing him like this. “You are so gorgeous,” Mike murmured, wrapping his hand around Richie’s cock and stroking him while he tore the foil.

“You’re one to talk,” Richie grinned, his cheeks pink. Mike liked the way the blush looked on him. He gently removed Mike’s hand so that he could roll the condom on, giving himself a few strokes before pouring more lube into his hand. “You look so good,” he murmured, running his hand over Mike’s thigh as he spread the lube over his cock. “Can’t fucking wait to see what you look like getting fucked, when you come.” Mike let out a little moan when he felt Richie press the head of his cock against Mike’s entrance. “You ready, baby?” Mike nodded, but Richie just rubbed his cock over Mike’s slick hole, catching the tip teasingly on the rim. “Wanna hear you say it.”

“God, please fuck me,” Mike begged, reaching for Richie. “Please, please fuck me, Richie, please.” 

Richie took his hand and entwined their fingers, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. “Gonna fuck you so hard, angel,” he grinned. Mike held tight to his hand as he slowly pressed into Mike. Mike’s head fell back as he felt Richie fill him up, so slowly he could feel every inch. He spread his legs wider, brought them up closer to his chest, already nearly breathless from how good it felt.

“Holy shit,” he breathed softly as Richie bottomed out, his hips pressed against Mike’s ass. He was so deep; Mike felt so incredibly full. His eyes still closed, he let out a small gasp when he felt Richie’s lips against his jaw, soft and slow and smooth as he worked his way up to Mike’s mouth. 

“That feel good, baby?”

“So fucking good,” Mike choked out, still gripping Richie’s hand, which now lay beside his head.

“Feels fucking amazing for me, too,” Richie groaned, a smile on his lips as his kissed Mike. “Just tell me when you’re ready for me to move, okay?” Mike nodded. As Richie kissed him, slow and languid, the tension flowed out of Mike’s body, making him feel warm and loose. 

“‘M ready,” he murmured into Richie’s lips. He opened his eyes as Richie lifted himself up onto his forearms.

“You sure?” His eyes were soft as they searched Mike’s.

Mike nodded and stroked Richie’s cheek. “Please move. Please, please fuck me.” 

Richie leaned down and kissed him, deep and lingering, before sitting up again. His eyes dropped to where the two of them connected, but Mike couldn’t keep his eyes off Richie’s face. He watched his eyes go hooded as he pulled out, watched as he bit his lip as he pressed back in. Mike moaned as Richie slowly thrust in and out, letting Mike get used to the feeling. Mike rocked his hips with him, his toes already curling. It felt so amazing to have Richie moving inside of him; his body shined with every movement of Richie’s hips. 

“Faster,” Mike moaned, eyeing Richie with pleading eyes. “Please, please I need more.”

“Yeah?” Richie said, his eyes burning with something that made Mike’s skin prickle in excited anticipation. Richie slipped his hand out of Mike’s so that he could grip Mike’s hips, lifting him as he suddenly thrust his cock deep into Mike, punching a high pitched moan out of him. “You want more?” Mike moaned as Richie steadily picked up the speed of his thrusts. But then he stopped, staying at a moderate pace. It still felt amazing, but Mike could tell from the look on Richie’s face that he was playing with Mike. And that just made him even more desperate, more desperate to please Richie, desperate for him to fuck him. “That fast enough, baby?”

Mike was already so far gone, gripping at the sheets beneath him. He looked up at Richie with desperate eyes and whimpered, “Use me.” Richie’s eyes widened a bit at that, like he was waiting for Mike to confirm that he really meant that. “Please,” Mike begged, his voice pitiful as he squirmed under Richie, bringing his legs up higher. He couldn’t wait any longer. “Please, please use me, want you to fuck me as hard as you want, want you to use me to make yourself feel good, please.” 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Richie groaned, his fingers digging into Mike’s hips as he snapped his hips forward roughly. Mike let out a punched out moan, his eyes wide, mouth hanging open as Richie began fucking into him fast and hard, taking his breath away. “You’re fucking perfect, baby, feels so good fucking you like this. Gonna fuck you so hard, just like you want, yeah?” Mike nodded and moaned. The sheets slid across his back, bunching around him as his body slid back and forth with the force of Richie’s thrusts. Richie looked amazing above him, his long curls hanging around his face, bouncing as he rocked his body into Mike’s. “You want me to use you, baby? You want me to fuck you like a little toy?”

Mike moaned loudly at that, his skin burning. Richie’s words, the cocky, breathy, low way he said them, had Mike’s cock gushing precome onto his stomach. “Yes,” he moaned brokenly, “please, oh my god.”

Richie slid his hand up Mike’s side, grazing his nails over Mike’s ribs, leaving a light red trail in their wake. The light pain made Mike pleasantly dizzy, but he only had a moment to linger on it before Richie was pinching his nipple, making him gasp, electrified with pleasure. “You’re such a perfect toy, baby. So good for me,” Richie praised. “God, you look so good getting fucked. Can’t fucking get enough of you, wanna keep you stuffed full of my cock all fucking night.” And fuck, Mike had always had a feeling that Richie would be good at dirty talk, but he was just completely blowing Mike’s mind. He felt so  _ good _ , all he could think was how good it was, how he needed more. 

“Please,” he moaned, his voice high and breathy and desperate. 

“Yeah? You like the way my cock feels inside you, angel?” Richie’s grin was both dark and adoring; it made the fire in Mike burn even stronger, made him sink into that glowing warm feeling, lifted him to a whole new level.

“Yes,  _ yes _ , yes,” Mike cried, wrapping his legs around Richie’s waist. “God, fuck me, fuck me, Richie, please,  _ fuck _ .” Richie shifted his hips a bit, tilted them just so, and suddenly Mike was shouting, his back arching off the bed as stars swam in his vision. “Oh, fuck,  _ Richie _ ,” he nearly screamed. Babbling now, his entire body pulsing with pleasure, his mouth ran off a slurred string of moans and pleas. “Yes, yes, right there, fuck,  _ fuck _ , fuck me just like that, please don’t stop, don’t stop, please please don’t stop, oh my fucking god,  _ Richie _ .” Mike was barely even aware of what he was saying, his mind blanking, so overcome with how good he felt, how good Richie felt inside of him, how good his hands felt running over his skin, grabbing at his hips, teasing his nipples. The room was full not only of the sound of Mike shouting in pleasure, begging over and over for Richie to  _ fuckmefuckmefuckmefuckme _ , but also the sound of skin on skin as Richie fucked him, of the headboard banging rhythmically against the wall, of Richie’s own low moans. 

“Fuck, baby, you sound so fucking pretty,” Richie panted. “Feel so good, so fucking tight around my cock.” His thrusts were becoming more erratic, his grip on Mike tightening as he leaned over him to kiss at Mike’s neck. Mike threw his head back, moaning as Richie lapped his tongue over his sensitive skin. “Fuck, you’re gonna make me come, sweetheart.” At Mike’s broken moan, Richie made a sound somewhere between a laugh and a moan. “Yeah, you’d like that, huh? You want me to come inside your pretty little ass, sweetheart?”

“Please,” Mike mewled. He wrapped his arms around Richie, one hand gripping his shoulder, the other tangling in his damp curls. “Please, come in me, come in me,  _ please  _ Richie, I need it, I need your come so fucking bad,  _ please _ .” Mike was practically crying, the tension in his body so tight, on that amazing brink of bursting. 

“Fuck, _Mike,_ ” Richie groaned. He reached between them, finally wrapping his fingers around Mike’s cock. He fucked Mike harshly, moaning obscenely in his ear as he came. Richie was _coming inside of him_ , and the realization of it, the fact that Mike could feel him, the fact that he was making Richie make those sounds, had Mike spilling into his hand, shouting Richie’s name into the heavy air of the room as white hot pleasure crashed over him. 

He was still somewhere else completely when he felt Richie nuzzling at his neck, his lips warm and soft against Mike’s jaw, bringing Mike back down to earth. He slowly blinked his eyes open and stroked Richie’s curls. Smiling to himself, he let out a breathless, “Fuck.” 

Richie hummed into his skin. “Fuck is right, baby.” Mike glowed at that.  _ Baby.  _ He could definitely get used to Richie calling him that. He turned his head, silently asking for a kiss that Richie happily gave him. His lips were slow against Mike’s, taking his time. Mike ran his fingers over Richie’s back; his skin was warm and slick in a way that made Mike want to get as close to him as possible, closer than that. Mike ran his tongue along Richie’s lips, giggling when he felt Richie smiling against him. He felt so flushed and giddy and loose; he’d never felt better in his life, he wanted to live in this fuzzy feeling forever. “Oh? You not done yet?” Richie teased, laughter in his voice. Mike felt him swipe his fingers through the pool of come on Mike’s stomach. He let out a light little moan as Richie ran his over his lips before sliding his fingers onto Mike’s tongue. Mike happily sucked his come off of Richie’s fingers, licking his lips and opening his mouth for more when he was done. They repeated this until Mike was pretty much clean. Richie draped himself over Mike, and Mike happily wrapped his arms around him and held him tight as they kissed slowly, no regard for time passing. After what could’ve been a few moments or an hour, Richie hummed and told Mike, “Gonna pull out now, okay, baby?” 

Mike pouted, and a little whine sounded in the back of his throat, but he let out a small, “Okay.” Richie grinned and kissed his pout away before slowly pulling back. 

Mike felt empty for a moment, but Richie didn’t go far, just tied off the condom and tossed it into the wastebasket. And then he was back, gently moving Mike so that he could lay against Richie’s chest, cradled safely in his arms. Mike made little happy, contented noises as he snuggled into him, feeling so happy he could cry as Richie stroked his hair. “I should’ve known you’d be super into cuddling after sex,” Richie said, a smile in his voice. Mike didn’t even respond, couldn’t think of the words to; he just pressed his face into the juncture of Richie’s neck and shoulder, pressing indulgent, open mouthed kisses to his skin. He decided he loved the feeling of Richie laughing under him. “Still feeling good, then?”

“Mm, so good,” Mike hummed. He honestly felt drunk on it, on how good everything felt. Or like he was dreaming.

Richie’s voice was soft and sincere as he said, “I’m glad,” and pulled Mike in closer, kissing his hair. 

They lay like that for a while, just basking in the afterglow, in the joy they felt in one another’s arms, until eventually Mike sighed lightly and said, “I want pizza.” Richie laughed and held him tighter, pressing quick, affectionate kisses that made Mike giggle all over his hair and face.

“Houston, he’s back!” Richie crowed. “Does this mean I can finally tell you how fucking mindblown I am by how kinky you are? Because god fucking  _ damn _ .”

Mike blushed and smacked him lightly. “Order the pizza first,” he grinned.

“Aye aye, captain.” Richie pressed a few more kisses to Mike’s face before leaning down and searching for his jeans among the mess of sheets and blankets and clothes. While he did, Mike stroked his back, basking in this new glow.

By the time the pizza got there, they’d put on most of their clothes and moved to the couch. Mike learned in that moment that if he pouted, Richie would happily get up and do as he asked, and he was still grinning about that as Richie paid the delivery guy. 

Mike sat up eagerly as Richie plopped down on the couch, snuggling into him before he’d even opened the box, both of them grabbing for their slices. Mike couldn’t imagine a better Saturday night than this. “Oh, by the way,” Richie said, his mouth full, “I saw your neighbor in the hallway. Judging by the way he turned into a tomato when he looked at me, I think he got the message.”

Mike groaned and collapsed back into the couch, stuffing his face with pizza as Richie cackled. But he knew it had been worth it, and he knew they were going to do it again. And again. And again. 


End file.
